


Don't wanna waste another day we're given, 'cause we're scared of taking risks.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Minor Valkyria/OFC, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), agnst with happy ending, too much alchool
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: "Thor inizia a lanciargli cose perché vuole sapere se Loki è ancora lì con lui, anche solo una delle sue copie, o se la sua mente ha deciso di giocargli l’ultimo tiro prima di abbandonarlo per sempre."





	Don't wanna waste another day we're given, 'cause we're scared of taking risks.

   
Thor inizia a lanciare  _cose_ , le prime che gli capitano sotto mano e non importa poi tanto se sia una pietra o un pezzo di cibo,  addosso da quando hanno lasciato quello stupido pianeta di cui si ostina a voler dimenticare il nome.  
  
Lo fa perché ha sentito il corpo di Loki raffreddarsi, lentamente e in maniera quasi offensiva, tra le sue braccia, mentre Jane lo spronava a muoversi perché sarebbero potuti morire da un momento all’altro anche loro e il suo istinto gli gridava di restare esattamente lì, farsi una nicchia nella terra al fianco di suo fratello, del suo amante e probabilmente unica persona che non l’avrebbe mai davvero abbandonato nonostante tutti i volta faccia che avrebbe accumulato nei secoli, e aspettare la fine. Sarebbe stato pacifico ma non una vera morte da eroe _. Non gli sarebbe importato._  
  
Fine che non era  arrivata perché Thor aveva afferrato la mano di Jane, troppo piccola con dita troppo poco sottili e lunghe, e aveva salvato Midgard, per l’ennesima volta.  
  
Thor inizia a lanciargli cose perché vuole sapere se Loki è ancora lì con lui, anche solo una delle sue copie, o se la sua mente ha deciso di giocargli l’ultimo tiro prima di abbandonarlo per sempre.  
  
(Lo fa, e il vero motivo non lo rivelerà mai, perché una sera di troppo ha sentito i passi del più giovane per i corridoi del palazzo mentre si stava per addormentare o le sue dita che gli scostavano un ciuffo da davanti agli occhi nel mezzo di un parco a New York. Si è trovato più di una volta ad alzarsi dal letto, girarsi, chiamare, sussurrare e urlare, il  _suo_  nome nella speranza che l’altro avrebbe risposto.  
Non è mai successo e Thor ha visto, per troppi mesi, cosa la perdita di qualcuno può fare, come può renderti. L’ha vista nei gesti automatici di Tony, ogni mattina, quando preparava due tazze di caffè e le poggiava sul bancone, fissando la camera da letto, speranzoso. O nel modo in cui nessuno gli ha mai permesso di pronunciare il nome che iniziava con la  _S_  per tutto il periodo che è rimasto alla Stark Tower.)

-  
 

Vorrebbe potergli lanciare qualcosa addosso anche quando Hela lo priva di un occhio. Vorrebbe pregare Loki di farlo, vorrebbe dirgli che.. vorrebbe dirgli tante cose e soprattutto chiedergli di essere il suo occhio buono, perché da quel momento in poi la sua vista sarà solo parziale e i suoi lanci non così perfetti.  
  
 _Come farò a sapere se sei veramente qui se non riuscirò a centrarti?_  si chiede un secondo prima di vedere il fratello correre verso la collezione privata di palazzo.  
Thor non ha tempo di porre la domanda né Loki quella di rispondere, Valkyria lo fissa come se capisse e il dio del tuono si chiede, non per la prima volta, quante cose lei non gli abbia detto perché sarebbe troppo doloroso e non ci sarebbe abbastanza alcool in cui affogarsi.  
  
(Ne ha un’idea, troppo vivida, purtroppo. Di bottiglie stipate in una camera vuota con una stupida foto fatta in uno stupido posto su Midgard quando ancora nessuno li conosceva e Frigga mormorava segreti a Loki, durante le cene nella sala dei ricevimenti. E forse,  _forse_ , è quello il motivo che lo spingerà, una volta tutto quello sarà finito, a prendere Val per un braccio, due bicchieri e troppe bottiglie sul tavolo, per farsi raccontare cosa è successo, chi ha perso.  
Non importa se il suo racconto inizierà con spade, cavalli alati e la brama di potere di sua sorella o con capelli biondi e combattimenti estenuanti seguiti da baci all’ombra di alberi di pesco.)

-  
 

Il riflesso allo specchio lo fissa e gli sembra quasi di rivedere Odino nelle sue fattezze, forse più alto e biondo ma sempre più simile a suo padre.  
  
“Ti dona” sussurra una voce dietro di lui. Sobbalza appena perché non lo aspettava, dava già per scontato che non lo avrebbe rivisto per lungo tempo.  
“Grazie” mormora quasi timido “se fossi qui ti abbraccerei” continua prima di afferrare una stupida boccetta di profumo e lanciargliela addosso.  
  
 _Troppo a sinistra_  pensa tra a sé e sé mentre aspetta di vederla trapassare il corpo di suo fratello, ma non succede.  
“Sono qui” gli risponde quello, poggiando l’oggetto sul tavolo “sono qui” ripete poi, un’altra volta, a voce più alta, come per renderlo più reale.  
  
Il primo passo di Thor è insicuro, quasi meccanico, allunga una mano verso di Loki ma poi la ritira, spaventato di aver immaginato il fratello che afferrava quel profumo.  
Poi lo guarda negli occhi e, uno alla volta, i passi si susseguono così velocemente che nemmeno sa quando sia arrivato ad appoggiarlo al muro.  
  
Loki è solido e caldo sotto di lui, i capelli che gli solleticano le guance quando lo abbraccia e le dita che si chiudono intorno alla casacca di seta verde.  
Alza il viso quel tanto che basta per appoggiare le loro labbra insieme. Non è il loro primo bacio, non è l’ultimo e nemmeno il più importante ma in quel momento, su una nave diretta nemmeno lui sa dove, è quello che serve.  
Le dita di Loki si chiudono alla base del suo collo e lo tengono lì, fermo, fino a quando si staccano e si appoggiano l’uno contro l’altro.  
“Avevi detto un abbraccio..” mormora con fare lascivo il più giovane, mordendogli il labbro inferiore.  
“Ho detto tant..” ma Thor non ha la possibilità di finire la frase perché si stanno baciando di nuovo e Loki lo sta spingendo verso il letto.  
  
“Sono qui” li mormora di nuovo, prima di svestirlo e sdraiarsi al suo fianco. “ _Sono qui_ ” gli ripete un’ultima volta quando gli toglie la benda, gli bacia la palpebra scura e li copre con una coperta che Thor non aveva nemmeno notato, e chiude gli occhi lui stesso.  
 _Sono qui_  lo culla mentre si addormenta, le braccia che circondano il corpo di Loki e la pace che li avvolge e li protegge da tutto quello che sta succedendo fuori da quella camera, dalla  _loro_  camera, anche solo per poche ore.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice.  
> Un piccolo contributo a tanto amore di film. Che mi ha lasciato a terra, strisciante e senza l’abbraccio che tanto avrei voluto e agognato.  
> La storia non è betata so, per qualsiasi errore, anche un mp va benissimo


End file.
